Saturn Butterfly
"Saturn the Hammer, Adopted in the Storm. '' ''Saturn the Spear, who the queen kept safe and warm Saturn the Prince, who is darkness raised by light Saturn the Strong, of limitless might Saturn the Fire, alone and without gallantry '' ''Saturn the Crow, his words be poetry '' ''Saturn the Strong, his blade will tear Mewni asunder Saturn the Brave, only destruction will satiate his hunger" 'Saturn Butterfly (Mictlan Diaz) '''is the adopted son of Star Butterfly and prince of Mewni. He is considered as a “prince of darkness” for his talent and expertise in the dark magics. He is recorded in the Mewni royal archives as '''Saturn the Brave. ' Life Saturn was founded by Star Butterfly in front of the castle gates during a super typhoon which ravaged Mewni. Star took him in and raised him as her son. Growing up Saturn was shunned by his siblings and the community, causing him to lack many friends, and soon become introverted, with only his parents for comfort. He made up for his lack of social skills tenfold with his intellect, and soon discovered his talent for sorcery, from the day he casted his first spell he aspired to be a powerful warlock/wizard. Passing school with flying colors, he spent his time learning the most chaotic spells magic had to offer, searching every crevice to improve himself, while at the same time becoming more like his mother in terms of physical prowess. According to The Chu’cllain, a dark Mewman cult, Saturn is destined to bestow a colossal chaos which will beset and dwarf Mewni, calling him “The Eldritch Avatar”, it is yet to be pushed upon. Saturn attained many titles, like “The Brave”, “The Hammer”, “The Prince of Darkness”, and more. His most prevalent (if not official) is The Brave. A story goes that when he was fourteen he used his foster grandfather River's ax, and proceeded to fight and kill a colossal serpent named Higradr that terrorized its fishing communities. When his version of Mewni is destroyed for unknown reasons, he is the sole survivor and instead of landing on another dimension, he ends up in a whole entire universe, an alternate reality where Star and Marco had different children and different forces are at play. He lost his arm at the apparent process but was saved by Imogen, his "foster sister" (technically they are children of Star and Marco Buttefly, but not of the same realities). Saturn is recruited by the Dark Witch Salem, acting as her brute and enforcer, as well as personal bodyguard. The two however grow a special relationship as time progresses, so much to the point that it may even be considered romantic. Recorded Powers Master-Level Sorcery Saturn is a master sorcerer despite his age, his mysterious origins have granted him a genetic advantage over his peers and competition for he has a natural affinity to the forces of magic. Saturn's sorcery varies, and many of his abilities can be attributed to this general power, such as, but not limited to, the following: * Shapeshifting * Manakinesis * Manipulation of the four states of matter (Solid, Liquid, Gas and Plasma) * Magic Creation * Magic Destruction * Psychokinesis * Astral Transfer * Instant Transmission * Portal Conjuration * Fiction Materialization * Healing Necromancy Saturn's sorcery can easily cover this topic, but Saturn's necromancy is so potent and so iconic to his character that it must be mentioned. Also known as Necrokinesis, Saturn can control the deceased and the discorporated, controlling souls and body parts to his very whim, he has been seen using this in many occasions, such as when he marched with his army of a thousand skeleton soldiers when Mewni tried to destroy a fortress from a rivaling world. Animancy While not as popular as his necrokinetic powers, Saturn also holds the power to manipulate life. Chaos Physiology Saturn shows to have a special link to the concept of chaos, due to this link Saturn holds a special physiology, from being able to tank hits that could wound and injure the average man with ease, or being able to swing an ax so hard it chops a sea monster in half. Saturn's chaotic anatomy is also something that grants him the possible ability to transcend reality, although this is both unharnessed and unexplored. Precognition Once believed to have been mere foresight, Saturn's precognitive abilities were soon proven when he saw a glimpse into the future of Imogen's Mewni. He is capable of predicting future events and can change or avoid the outcome. Trivia * Saturn is heavily based off of The Lich, a character from the TV series Adventure Time, him being called “The Son/Prophet/Minister/Scholar of Chaos” might be a reference to The Lich being “The Last Scholar of GOLB”. GOLB is an embodiment of chaos in the Adventure Time universe, which indeed makes the homage come full circle. * According to the Interdimensional Warlock Dul’vaz, Saturn is one of the most powerful cosmic threats he’s ever met, or will be. * Saturn’s name on Earth is Mictlan Diaz, the name Mictlan refers to Mictlantecuhtli, an Aztec ruler of the dead. * According to Saturn, he got his scar battling the giant serpent Higradr, which was terrorizing the southern fishing villages of Mewni. In said fishing villages, Saturn is often called Slayer. * Saturn has held the Mewman royal wand on certain occasions, it appears then when he holds the wand the wand's star turns into a dark spiral circle, like a black hole, the handle is extended a small bit, the wings disappear completely and a row of short serrated blade surround the wand's circular edges. A bony aesthetic is also added onto the wand. * Saturn holds resemblances to the fire giant of Norse Mythology, Surtr/Surtur/Surt. His sword often exhibits an affinity to fire, and in the "prophecy" of the Chu'Chlainn cult (the quote at the top of this page), it obviously depicts Saturn some time in the future destroying Mewni. * Saturn no longer has his own personal sleeping chambers, as he shares one with his commander, Salem. He originally did have one of his own but Salem herself abolished it. As to why is up to numerous interpretations, whether it be paranoia, lust, experimentation or all three. * Saturn's signature spell is "Scoundrel Flay". * In the original concept art for Saturn, he had light purple skin and much darker green hair. His original concept was also slightly different, as instead of being found by Star in a typhoon at the castle doorstep, he was found in The Forest of Certain Death by her Star's grandfather River surrounded by monsters. He was also to become more of a full-on warlock instead of a mage/barbarian hybrid. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Princes